


1. “That’s how the story goes.”

by KittenKin



Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: I was going to apologize for how short this is but then I realized it's still nearly twice the proper length of a drabble. *snort*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. “That’s how the story goes.”

“But that’s not how _physics_ ‘goes’ John!” Sherlock all but screeches, launching himself from the couch and windmilling those long limbs about as if mere words and tone cannot be trusted to encompass the excesses of his disdain for John’s narrative style. Conversely, John just finds himself more amused, more contented to slouch into his chair, just a little bit more in love.

“Yeah, well, a story doesn’t have to be perfect in order to be enjoyable, does it,” he drawls. “Take yourself, for example.” This segue stops the detective in his tracks so that he can fix his flatmate with a suspicious stare. John just grins and continues.

“You’re like living with a natural disaster and you act a right twat at times but I wouldn’t trade you for the world, you know?” It’s maybe a little too fond, especially given the fact that he’s not making any effort to tone down the adoration and admiration in his gaze, but he’s feeling too loose-limbed and lazy just now to worry about the consequences. Let the shrapnel fall where it may. He’s a soldier and a doctor; he’ll deal with it.


End file.
